Scattered Coins
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Gibbs has returned, and now he has to claim his girl. Gabby


Title: Scattered Coins

Series: NCIS

Pairing: Abby/Gibbs

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own the series at all. If I did, Gibbs and Abby would have been together from the beginning! Alas, everything belongs to Mr. Bellasario. Damn.

Summary: Now that Gibbs has returned, he has to lay claim to his girl.

Spoilers: 'Faking It' – Season 5

I lean over Abby as I inspect the coins that she had carefully counted and stacked in to neat piles. That is just one of eccentricities I love about her. She puts so much pride in to her work, even if it is a round about way to do it. As I lean in further, I catch a whiff of her scent. It's her unique mixture of gunpowder and sawdust. She turns me on. She doesn't even know she's doing it either. That's why Abby is Abby. I fight the urge to reach out and run my hand along her neck or through her hair. She is always beautiful to me. I love her unique style. I never thought I would go for the Goths. Abby has changed my perspective on everything. From the day she was hired, I knew my world would change its axis. Her skin is so pale, so smooth. I turn my head inward so that my lips are closer to her neck. I give in to the urge. My lips graze her neck every so slightly. She tastes delicious. I suck gently on her spiderweb tattoo. I know I'm going to leave a mark. That's okay though; I want everyone to know that she is my Abby. She's my girl. Abby lets out a low moan and I am pushed further. My arm slides around her waist, pulling her towards me. With her flush against me, I continue my assault on her porcelain skin. Her left arm reaches up and curls around my neck. I love her in this provocative pose. My right hand begins its quest discovering the various curves and plains of her body. I cup her right breast, squeezing it firmly. She gasps and I take that opportunity to turn her head to me so I can lay claim to her mouth. I thought her skin tasted wonderful; I can't even begin to describe the feel of her as I dive my tongue in to her mouth. Our tongues try and wrap themselves around each other. Abby pulls her mouth away slowly and sucks on my bottom lip. Now it is my turn to moan. She always knows what to do to get me aroused.

Abby starts to grind her ass against me. Oh god. I'm going to lose it. She keeps that up, and she'll find herself bent over that table with her skirt flipped over her. "Abbs..." I breathe out. "Yes, my silver haired fox?" she asks. "You keep that up and I won't be responsible for my actions." I tell her. Her response is a soft giggle. I moan as she grinds up against me again. "You were gone way too long Gibbs. I need you...now." she confesses. I gently bend her over the table while slipping my hand under her skirt; caressing that soft skin. Her moan is all the encouragement I need to keep going. A loud clatter is heard as all those neatly stacked coins go flying all over, clinking against the surface of the floor and rolling about. "Oops, at least I know how much was there!" Abby says. She reaches across the table, grabbing the edge to steady herself. My fingers still probing underneath her skirt. I find the silky material of her underwear. Oh, she's wearing those bikini ones I adore. As I pull aside the only barrier keeping me from her core, I find her wet and ready for me. "Are you always this turned on, Abbs" I whisper in her ear. "Only when it's you Gibbs." she replies through gasps. She arches forward as I plunge my fingers inside her. "Oh god Gibbs! I need you!" she nearly shouts. I chuckle. "All in good time my love." I assure her. She moans louder as I move my fingers in and out of her. She is so tight. She is perfect for me. My other hand reaches to undo my pants. I quickly pull down my pants far enough to release my throbbing erection. Abby gets me so painfully hard. "Are you ready for me?" I ask her. She nods. "Yes, Gibbs, give it to me. Give it to me hard." she replies. That is all I need as I thrust quickly in to her. She gasps and leans back in to me. She is so tight, hot, and wet. She is the perfect fit for me. I move in and out, ramming harder with each movement. She wants it hard, I'll give it to her hard. I feel her legs start to quiver. I grab on to her hips to hold her in place. I grip her hips so hard that they're will be marks. I know she'll have bruises on her legs tomorrow. I try to keep focus and not blow my load too soon. I want to make her come. "Scream for me Abbs. I want you to come all around my dick." I tell her. "Yes, I'll come...only for you." she says. "Who do you belong to? Tell me." I command. She tries to answer but is lost in pleasure. She gasps and tries to speak. "Tell me!" I shout, piercing her so hard I grunt. "You! I belong to Gibbs!" she replies. "That's right..." I hiss out, climax quickly approaching. I feel her clinch around my dick and I'm lost. I come so hard that my eyes black out for a few seconds. Abby grunts and then succumbs to the onslaught of penetration and screams as she comes.

We take a few moments to compose ourselves. I can feel her legs threatening to give out, but I hold her in place. I slowly pull out of her, savoring every bit of her tight passage. We both straighten up and fix our clothes. I lean over and give her one more kiss. She looks up at me with those pleading eyes. "Please don't ever go away again." she begs. "Never Abbs, never going anywhere again. I have you here, and don't plan to let you go." I tell her. That's the absolute truth. I have my Abby, and that's all I need.


End file.
